


Just The Way You Are

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 year old law student, Yunho, has been crushing on his radio star (slightly older) neighbor, Changmin, for two long years. It was time to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunniesunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yunniesunny).



“Hey, Hey, Hey, it’s Max here and you’re tuned in to _Love Mash-Up_ on KBS Cool FM 89.1!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The DJ presses the _one_ button. “It’s Max Time! Caller one, you’re on the air!”  
  
  
  
  
  
A high-pitched female voice replies through the speakers of the small studio room, “Hi, Max! First, I just want to say I love your show –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cut to the chase, babe,” The DJ interrupts. “Tell me how much you want me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The female caller giggles. “I can tell from your voice you’re hot! Why don’t you ever reveal yourself?” A pout can be heard through the line. Max responds without missing a beat, “I’m actually hideous. I walk around with a bag over my head.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl giggles again. “I highly doubt that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s true. Now, what’s your name and what can Max do for you today?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m Luna! And there’s this guy…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“There always is,” Max adds wisely. “What did he do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna sighs. “So we went on a couple of dates and I’ve tried calling him and calling him after our fourth date but he just won’t answer! I even left a few messages on his answering machine. What am I doing wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Luna, babe, I’m not even going to bullshit you. He’s obviously not interested anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a tremble to her voice, the caller answers, “But- but we went on FOUR dates!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A couple of dates do not constitute a binding contract,” Max says matter-of-factly. “It’s most likely he found someone else. My advice to you is to find someone else too and flaunt it in front of him if you see him….I’m available.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna lets out a few sniffles but laughs. “Maybe we can go out for pizza, oppa!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sure thing, babe,” Max says smugly. “Next caller!” He pushes the second caller button. “You’re on _Love Mash-Up_. Who’s this?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Max! It’s Junsu!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The DJ hangs up. “Nope. Third caller, you’re on the air with Max.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A deep, baritone male voice says, “Hi, my name is Yoochun. And I’ll get to the point right away. My boyfriend is obsessed with his cat and it’s interfering with our sex life. What do I do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Max answers, “Dude, get rid of the cat. Don’t you know Max’s Common Law: _Nothing Shall Hinder Man’s Sexy Times_?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A fist hits a desk as Yoochun proclaims, “You’re right! The cat has to go!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn right, I’m right. Fourth caller, you’re on _Love Mash-Up_!”  
  
  
  
  
  
A low, strained voice with a slight rasp calls out, “H-Hi, Max. How are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The DJ pauses to shake off the familiar inkling he gets from that voice then says, “I’m well. What’s your name, buddy?  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy stutters, “Uh – Um – I’d rather not give my real name.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Give me any name then,” Max encourages.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Er – Mochi? Yes, call me Mochi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, Mochi,” Max says patiently. “Tell me what’s troubling you in the matters of the heart.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The confession seems to spill from Mochi like word vomit. “You see, I like this guy. And I just don’t know how to act around him. I’m such a fail because sometimes I go with a guy friend of mine to distract myself. Anyway, I don’t know what to do. There’s no way the first guy would like me back, but I desperately want him to. What do I do, Max?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Max’s heart twinges at the hint of insecurity in Mochi’s voice. That never happens. Max rarely ever feels an attachment while giving out sound advice. He clears his throat and replies, “Mochi, let me just say that no good ever came from waiting around and assuming things. Take action. You want this guy? Go after him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But what if he rejects me?” Mochi asks worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max leans in closely towards the microphone. “That’s a risk worth taking if you ask me. If he likes you back then great. But even if he rejects you, you will have planted the seed in his head – the possibility of being with you. And who knows what the future holds.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a newly hopeful tone, Mochi says, “You’re right. I never looked at it that way before. Thank you so much, Max! Really – thank you! And have a wonderful night!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Max kind of wants to continue speaking with this boy but he bids him good luck and moves on. Four calls later, the DJ announces, “Aaaaaand it’s 6 pm. Enjoy a short musical break and listen to Super Junior’s _Mr. Simple_. We’ll be back in a few minutes with more _Love Mash-Up_ calls on KBS Cool FM 89.1!”  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
After many more phone calls and musical breaks, Changmin heads out of the studio around 8:30 pm. He leaves the station in the hands of Eunhyuk and Donghae, a comedy act duo from the boy band Super Junior…the duo usually invite other musical stars on the show to interview them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eunhyuk high-fives Changmin at the studio door. “Maxie! Great show as always!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin cringes. He hates being called cutesy names like that. But he thanks Eunhyuk anyway and exchanges a few pleasantries with Donghae.  
  
  
  
  
  
In his car, Changmin pops in his favorite CD featuring a Japanese band called _X Japan_ , and begins singing along, banging his hands on the steering wheel in tandem with the rhythm of the hit song, “Rusty Nails”. He doesn’t understand Japanese but music transcends all languages in his opinion. He even listens to American rock and sings along with every other word due to his limited English-speaking skills. Japanese is easier for him to imitate. Regardless of the language though, Changmin loves music. Setting aside his childhood dream of being a radio personality, he loves his job because he gets to be around music all the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin parks at his apartment complex’s parking lot and takes long strides to the building’s entrance. He stops in his tracks when he sees his neighbor, a college boy named Yunho, kicking around a football in the grassy area near the building. Changmin stares at the boy and wonders if this will be the day when the other will finally have a normal conversation with him. The only things he knows about Yunho is that the boy is 3 years younger than him, takes law classes at Seoul University a few blocks away, plays football for fun, and has a sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stops kicking the ball when he looks up to see Changmin staring at him. Changmin raises a hand in greeting. Surprisingly, Yunho picks up his ball and walks over.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hello, Yunho,” Changmin says casually. “Playing football by yourself?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The student barely nods. Changmin tries again for a more animated reaction, “So. Need a practice partner?” He isn’t sure why he offers to join. He does enjoy watching and playing football but this boy is so strange. They’ve been neighbors for two years and Changmin pretty much gets ignored for those two years. This moment is probably the most one-on-one interaction they’ve ever had. Not that Changmin is the social butterfly of the apartment complex or anything but…it irks him to be snubbed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s eyebrows go up for a brief second then come together to resume the usual austere expression. But Yunho visibly nods this time. Changmin puts down his backpack and walks with Yunho to the grassy area. He is thankful he decided to wear tennis shoes today.  
  
  
  
  
  
They kick the ball back-and-forth for about an hour. Changmin senses Yunho relaxing and they even manage to have a discussion about the last World Cup and their favorite players.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Still cannot believe Lee Dong Gook missed that shot!” Changmin remarks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho shakes his head. “It really wasn’t his fault. We should have gotten a penalty shot after the stunt Luis Suarez pulled on him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll give you that one,” Changmin acquiesces. “But still…” Yunho let out a small smile. Changmin decides he likes it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho takes a deep breath and asks, “Wanna…get something cold to drink now that we’re sweaty?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin wipes of the moisture off his forehead with the back of his hand. “Hm, sure. I’ve got beer. Do you drink?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Nodding quickly, Yunho gathers the football and walks with Changmin inside the building. Once inside, Changmin hears Yunho say, “Wow, so clean.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Emerging from the fridge with two cans of beer, Changmin replies with a shrug and hands the younger boy a can. He watches Yunho pop the can open, take a sip, and then grimace. Changmin sniggers, “You lied…you don’t like alcohol do you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks away and gulps down more beer. “No, I quite like it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin continues to grin as he inquires about the boy’s college classes. “So how’s law school?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Boring. Stressful. Requires a lot of reading. But it’s okay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
”What kind of lawyer do you want to be?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho answers, “Sports and entertainment lawyer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a teasing raised eyebrow, Changmin comments, “Not a criminal lawyer who puts all the bad guys in jail?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sighs. “That’s not how I see it. Sometimes a lawyer has to defend a guilty person like a murder or a rapist. Or sometimes becomes responsible for putting an innocent person in jail. I don’t want to be a part of that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A good, non-scummy lawyer. The world needs more people like you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho swallows down the rest of the beer like its water, making Changmin a bit concerned. It’s even more alarming when the boy requests another beer. Changmin should know better. This student probably needs to go back to his apartment and study or write papers or whatever it is law students do, not jug down multiple beers with a guy he barely knows.  
  
  
  
  
  
But he hands Yunho another beer and observes how the other becomes more glazy-eyed. _Ah, he’s a light-weight_ , Changmin concludes, trying to think of ways to get the boy safely back to his own apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s cell phone rings. It’s his best friend, Kyuhyun. “Hey, man. Come over. I’ve got chicks and beer on stand-by.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Changmin asks, “And what are you celebrating?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Being alive!” Kyuhyun roars. “Now get over here. There’s a hot piece of ass asking about you 24/7.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin walks to his bedroom to change as he talks to his friend. “Who?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yoona, man! Now get over here!”  
  
  
  
  
  
After pulling a tight black shirt over his head, Changmin leans on the doorframe of his room, looking at Yunho who stares back at him with widened eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wanna go to a party, Yunho?” Changmin blurts out. He just doesn’t want to leave a drunk boy to his own devices.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho nods quickly. Changmin calls Kyuhyun back to say, “I’m bringing someone with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the party, with so many other radio DJ’s and celebrities, Changmin takes Yunho to Kyuhyun and tells his friend to watch the boy. Then, he lets Yoona drag him away to a corner. Yunho should be fine with Kyuhyun. His long-time friend will probably see it as taking in a prodigy under his wing. The way he sees it, the law student needs to loosen up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoona sits on Changmin’s lap and begins nibbling on his ear. Ahhhhh, there’s nothing like a soft, sweet-smelling woman in his arms to make him happy at the end of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You smell outdoorsy, Changmin,” Yoona notes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do I smell bad?” Changmin cocks his head up for kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, I love it.” And they kiss for a few minutes until Kyuhyun interrupts.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What?” Changmin asks impatiently…then thinks for a second, “Where’s Yunho?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyuhyun shrugs and Changmin snaps, “I told you to watch him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
He tells Yoona he would be back. He runs into another girlfriend of his on the way and accepts a kiss on the cheek before moving around people to find Yunho. He finally finds the student standing out on the balcony. Changmin goes to stand next to him. “Why aren’t you inside?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho turns his head and Changmin can see unfocused, blood-shot eyes. “Is that woman your girlfriend?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmph,” Changmin starts, noticing a few light scars underneath Yunho’s left eye. “No. I don’t have an official girlfriend. I like having the freedom to play around right now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But you’re ‘Max’…you give people love advice. Any person would think you’re in a committed relationship.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin frowns abruptly. “How do you know I’m ‘Max’?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s eyes shift away. “Um. Someone in there told me. Besides, I – I recognize your voice.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Satisfied that this boy isn’t a stalker, Changmin answers the previous question. “I advise people about the mechanics of love games – an area I’m extremely well-versed in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But you can’t find real love yourself, right?” Yunho notes shrewdly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin is a bit miffed by the comment. “Who says I even want to? I’m enjoying my bachelor life, thank you very much.” He can find love if he wants to! He knows all the tricks, all the pitfalls and loopholes. Granted he has never let anyone close to him emotionally to try them but, theoretically, even if a girlfriend gets angry at him, he knows exactly the right thing to say and do to make her happy again. How many guys can say that? Hmph.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tilting his head to the side as he looks back at Changmin, Yunho asks, “So you’re not in love with that girl that was clinging to you in there…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No,” Changmin answers. _Strange boy, why do you even want to know?_ “She’s just a friend I occasionally hook up with.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho nods. “I see.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Something about this conversation is making Changmin uncomfortable so he turns around to head back inside. “Come on. Let me take you back home…you probably have class tomorrow.” Tomorrow is Saturday, but whatever. He needs to get this boy home!  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin-sshi…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin halts and turns back around. “Yes?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blinks those blood-shot eyes and breathes in deeply. “I have to tell you something.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin hears Kyuhyun shouting his name several times. Getting annoyed, he shouts back, “I’ll be right there, hold on a minute!” Then prompts the student with another, “Yes?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The admission that comes out of Yunho’s mouth is as soft as the breeze, evanescent and barely there but it echoes through Changmin’s head like a scream: “I like you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes tick by where Changmin simply stares at Yunho’s bowed head. Finally, he finds his voice. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in my life. You don’t know me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho denies this with a shake of his head. “We’ve lived next to each other for two years. I feel like I know you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, Changmin is shaking his head. “But you barely spoke to me. I would try to talk to you, but you…you didn’t seem the least bit affected.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sways forward. “I remember those times. And all those other times I’d observe you bringing someone home. Or savoring every minute of your voice and dry wit on your radio show…I never miss a segment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Changmin asks in a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stops just a hair away from Changmin and says, “Because I need you to know now. I need you to do something about this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Shifting backwards, Changmin says incredulously, “What do you expect me to do about it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho straightens his back with a slight wobble. “I expect you to either give me a chance or reject me so I can move on.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You say that as if I’m responsible for this. I never encouraged you to like me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know,” Yunho’s face becomes more and more rigid. “I just want…something from you…an answer, anything.”  
  
  
  
  
  
More minutes tick by…Changmin wonders why Kyuhyun hasn’t gotten fed up and come looking for him. Changmin glances down, unable to withstand Yunho’s penetrating gaze. _Was this boy even capable of looking soft?_  
  
  
  
  
  
He doesn’t want to hurt Yunho, especially when they have started to get along. But…  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Yunho,” Changmin states slowly in order to remain tactful. “I’m not attracted to men. I prefer women.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho finally glances away with a stony visage. Changmin quickly adds, “I don’t mean to offend or hurt you. It’s just…I’m sorry, it’s not going to work, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Voice raspy, Yunho asks, “You don’t even want to give it a moment’s chance?” Changmin argues back a bit more firmly, “I don’t need to give it a moment. I know what I want…and I want a woman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, Yoona joins them and notes the tension. “What happened here, boys?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin tells her they need to leave. Yoona pouts. “But you just got here! And your handsome friend here barely had any fun.” Changmin pacifies her with a kiss and a promise to call. Yunho follows him out of the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride home is silent. When they reach their floor, Changmin goes to the end of the hall to his apartment and Yunho goes to the one directly next to his. After turning the key to unlock his door, Changmin looks sideways at Yunho and apologizes again, “I’m sorry it had to turn out this way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His apology is met with silence. He presses further, “I hope we can try to be friends though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stares at the apartment door as he responds, “No need to apologize. I never expected anything more, Changmin-sshi. Good night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin feels awful for the rest of the night. He turns on his bed to face the wall – the wall that may have the troubled law student on the other side of it, lying restlessly in bed too – and he wonders if Yunho is crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho doesn’t cry. He collapses on the bed and passes out for the rest of the night. The following morning, he stands nude in front of the mirror in his bathroom, outlining his facial features with his fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m a man,” Yunho states the obvious out loud. “I’m a man, and I’m proud of it. I can’t be anything else.” Yunho even reaches down and cups his flaccid manhood. He spins around so he can stare at his butt in the mirror. “It’s so tiny…why would he want you, idiot?” Maybe he should just stop with this foolish crush and go hook up with Siwon, his close friend from study group, like he always does when he’s depressed or stressed about something…and that _something_ is usually _Changmin_. Siwon would understand…he always does…  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blocks his reflection with a frustrated hand gesture and hops into the tub. He lies back, letting the hot water knead and relax his muscles. He had been restless all night, sleeping in the worst positions for the neck and back. In the far corner of his mind he hears a knock. Yunho’s mind drifts and he dreams its Changmin, coming to change his mind. Then the tall, gorgeous hunk will slip into the tub with him and –  
  
  
  
  
  
“YUNHO!” It’s most certainly not Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Startled, Yunho almost flips over in the tub. His sister, Jihye, comes bursting in. Yunho yells, “What the hell, Jihye! I’m taking a bath!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just here to check on my favorite oppa!” Jihye says with jubilation. She plops down on the toilet lid and gazes down at her brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho groans, moving the bubbles around to make sure he’s covered. “Really, Jihye. You make me regret giving you a key.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His sister reaches out and ruffles his wet hair. “Aw, come on, oppa. I haven’t seen you in weeks. I missed you. How are you? How are classes? But most importantly, how’s it going with [the hunk next door](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7wn9pT3VX1rpdq9io1_500.jpg)?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Abysmal,” Yunho answers dully. “It took a fast dive off a cliff and deep into the ocean...then got torn to shreds by all the beasts of the Pacific.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, dramatic much?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s the truth.” After a pause, Yunho admitted, “He doesn’t want me…he only likes women.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye clinches her jaw. “He hurt you? Was he mean? I don’t care how good-looking he is, I’ll go kick his butt!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wants to hide underneath the water. “Jihye, no. Please spare me the embarrassment. The rejection was bad enough.”  
  
  
  
  
  
After a brief contemplative silence, in which Yunho scoops up some foam from the bubbles and blows them, Jihye asks, “So was that his only reason? That he’s attracted only to woman?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Well, isn’t that enough reason? I’m obviously not a woman, therefore, he’ll never be attracted to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye puts her chin in her hand and pokes Yunho on the cheek. “Not necessarily, oppa. I think you can make a very pretty woman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s eyes bug out. “What?! I can’t pass for a woman! Ever. Never, ever…just NO!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jiyhe stands up angrily and puts her hands on her hips. “Everyone says you and I resemble each other. Are you indirectly calling me a man, oppa?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s eyes are widening in confusion now. “No, of course not! I don’t even…what?” He pauses to stare at her and then at his reflection. “[Our eyes are different though](http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/994/dbsklookalikerw5.jpg). I don’t have womanly eyes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye brushes that off. “You have no class today, right? It’s the weekend. So let’s have some fun and see what we have to work with.”  
  
  
  
  
  
After Jihye leaves the bathroom and he puts on shorts and a t-shirt, Yunho finds himself sitting on a stool, facing the full length mirror in his bedroom with Jihye staring at him like an artist with a blank canvas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye starts a long analytical monologue about Yunho’s appearance. “[Your long hair is so pretty like this](http://www.asianpopcorn.com/battle_images/long_hair_jung_yunho-200905142320302.jpg). It frames your small face so nicely, makes you look pretty. Your nose and lips are so delicate. You’ve got a strong jaw, but then again, so do I. We can work with this if we keep your hair loose. The glasses have to go –“  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho interrupts, “But I thought the glasses give a certain edge to my style.” Jihye doesn’t look pleased with the interruption or comment. She tuts under her breath. “No! They hide your eyes. And I plan on outlining them with eyeliner.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eyeliner?” Yunho begins to have his doubts about letting Jihye play with him like a doll.  
  
  
  
  
  
“And we’ll have to shave your legs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho nearly falls off the stool. “What?! You’re joking right? I’m not shaving my legs!”  
  
  
  
  
  
His sister gives him a patient look and pats him on the thigh. “A little less leg hair wouldn’t hurt. And you already don’t have much thigh hair. Don’t you want to catch his eye?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho settles down but says stubbornly, “I do but I still want to be myself!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye assures him, “You’re still yourself if you shave your legs, silly oppa. Once you catch his eye and drive him mad, you’ll have him on the hook.”  
  
  
  
  
  
If Yunho thought he was doubtful before, he’s definitely doubtful now. “And how are you so sure I’ll catch his eye?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye grins. “When I’m done with you, oppa, Mr. Hunk-Next-Door will be all over your butt…literally!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho swallows. Jihye snatches his hand and drags him out of the apartment. “Time to do some shopping!”

 

 

*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin comes home from work Saturday night exhausted and cranky. He stayed overtime to run through new script ideas for _Love Mash-Up_. Every week it pisses him off because imbeciles within the company think they know what they’re talking about and throw out the stupidest ideas to increase ratings. For instance, one staff member suggested a _prank call_ segment. Ridiculous. He doesn’t want to do that kind of shit. He wants to provide people with awesome music and play Love Doctor. It’s classier that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Besides, he doesn’t need any more flack from his father about how this isn’t the right career for him. His father wanted him to be a college professor. Yeah, that isn’t ever going to happen. He has a degree in literature and arts and that’s as far as he wants to go. Changmin can write…maybe someday he’ll write…  
  
  
  
  
  
There’s a knock on the door. Shirtless, Changmin pulls on a pair of jeans and opens the door. It’s a tall figure in high heels, a long black coat, and a black beret with straight brown hair hanging loosely around a small face. This woman’s fringe covers one eye, but the other revealed eye is turned down. It turns up suddenly and Changmin is startled by how cat-like it looks outlined in dark kohl, making the brown eye appear like dark molasses. His gaze flickers down to the pinkest, fullest bottom lip he’s ever seen and a beauty mark placed strategically on the side of the upper lip. Sexy. So damn sexy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin licks his lips and gives the woman a wide grin. “What can I do for you, ma’am?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The eye turns down again and a gloved hand stretches out to give him a note. Now frowning, Changmin opens the letter. It reads:  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Changmin, ask and you shall receive. – Kyuhyun_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin looks up to see the woman slip passed him and into his apartment. He quickly shuts and locks the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
”Who are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman doesn’t respond. Something about her profile seems familiar to Changmin. A bit like…no, it can’t be. He has seen Yunho’s sister in the halls a few times over the past two years, but she wouldn’t do anything like this, would she? Besides, why would Kyuhyun send him Yunho’s sister? He dismisses the idea that Yunho’s sister is a prostitute or stripper. Yunho looks like he comes from a very prestigious family.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin folds his arms over his chest and waits. The woman faces him while fixing her beret. The hat is cute on her. That velvety coat is intriguing him though. It appears to be concealing a very sexy outfit based on the high heels and bit of black stockings revealed at the bottom.  
  
  
  
  
  
He glances down at the note and reads it out loud, “ _Ask and you shall receive_ …is this true? May I ask for anything?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman nods, soft mascara-tipped lashes flickering down. Changmin seats himself in his favorite recliner and smiles softly and just a tad smugly. _Haha, Kyuhyun, you bastard. What made you do this?_  
  
  
  
  
  
He shouldn’t trust a strange woman. But his best friend wouldn’t send him a common whore. Kyuhyun knows his taste in women. And right now, he really needs to see what’s inside that coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Strip.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Without batting an eyelash, the mysterious woman turns around…Changmin thought for a second she is going to bolt out the door. But with her back facing him, the coat starts to slip down. Broad, bare shoulders are first…then the intricate knots of an expensive black, satin corset with pink strings and ruffles outlining it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sucks in a breath as the coat slips lower. A silk thong with a large pink bow covers the cleft of a very small buttock. The coat pools to the floor. Thick strings from the thong hold two dark, pink garters in place around highly defined thighs. Black, sheer stockings run from the garters all the way down the longest legs he’s ever seen on a woman. The black high heels only serve to accentuate the strong, lean calves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth, Changmin chokes, “Turn around, gorgeous.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With brown hair still covering one eye, the woman follows the order. Oh fuck. Bad idea. Changmin subtly presses the heel of his hand against his crotch. The corset’s bust is squeezing the smallest but sweetest little mounds together. A sling over the neck lifts the corset up further, making the cleavage even more inviting. Leather gloved hands settle on [the sexiest hips he’s ever seen](http://aftertvxq.com/bo/data/cheditor4/1206/a738e4628c4fa3d8e3e48add9a02ef8d_Pzc3ZasG27niBhgL84QIVy.jpg). Period.  
  
  
  
  
  
The front of the thong hangs loose around the crotch…unusual style but Changmin can’t stop his eyes from roaming all over since the front of this woman seems to be just as delicious as the back. Kyuhyun has chosen well. But Changmin wants a closer look…  
  
  
  
  
  
He gets up and walks over to stand close enough to feel her body heat. The brown eye shuts. Changmin’s gaze narrows as he spots light scars underneath it. _Ah. Yunho._  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin assumes now the note is a fake. Is Yunho doing this to make a statement? He tells the boy he prefers women and the law student goes and does _this_. The desperation is almost endearing. Changmin sends a glare at the _woman’s_ crotch. Amazing job concealing the cock, he must admit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sends another glare at his own crotch because it dares to stay hard…and continues to harden as his eyes take in the hot little number Yunho pulls off better than the stick figures he usually dates.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching forward, Changmin tangles his fingers with the other’s hair, knocking the beret off, and forcing the other eye to show itself. Both eyes spring open. It’s Yunho alright. A very very _very_ pretty Yunho. And Changmin’s body is not rejecting the sight. Not at all. In fact, he wants to test the waters…push more…see where this can go…  
  
  
  
  
  
There’s that harsh stare he knows so well on Yunho’s face. But with all the make-up, it appears more pouty than severe. Changmin leans in to whisper, “ _Ask and you shall receive_ …I want you to take everything off…very slowly… _Yunho_.” No point in pretenses. He’d look stupid not to have figured it out already.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s shoulder brushes Changmin’s bare chest as the younger boy turns around, perking his ass out. “Undo me, please,” Yunho says deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
The little minx. Who taught him that trick? Where did the football tomboy/boring law student go? The Yunho right now is exhibiting no hesitancy as Changmin unknots the ties of the corset…purposely jerking the strings, making Yunho grunt and arch his back more.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the corset is loosened, Yunho pulls the sling that’s around his neck over his head and lifts his arms in the air. Changmin takes the hint and tugs the whole thing off and throws it to the floor with the coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Placing his hands on Yunho’s hips, liking how petite they feel. Pressing forward, his navel meets Yunho’s ass, making Yunho push back. Changmin’s palms begin to sweat. He moves backwards and sits back on the recliner.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Face me,” he orders with a shuddering breath. “And it all off.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho toes off his heels. Changmin can see those heels had given Yunho few inches advantage. He holds his breath when Yunho plays with the pink bow on the thong like he’s about to unwrap a gift. Slowly, the strings from the thong to the garter come down and Yunho is wiggling his butt to slip the underwear down those smooth athletic legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing over one shoulder, Yunho asks, “Do you want to see all of me?” Feline eyes daring Changmin to say no.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Changmin nods. He has to nod. He can’t _not_ nod. He _needs_ to see this boy…all of him…needs to know if his body’s reaction is just towards the female ensemble or the person behind it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho turns slowly. Changmin is disappointed to note the manhood hardening under his gaze is as glorious as the rest of the body. He has never seen another man’s junk and thought this before. But Yunho…Oh Yunho. What should Changmin do now? Fuck the boy silly in those ridiculous black stockings? His cock is screaming HELL YES but his mind is not being as cooperative.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like an idiot, Changmin states redundantly, “I prefer women.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a prominent pout and a teasing glint in his eyes, Yunho says, “You won’t find a tighter butt anywhere, Max. And I think your cock knows that.” The minx bends down to pick up the coat and walks out his door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin couldn’t get up or find his tongue for an hour.

 

 

*~*~*

 

Yunho shuts his apartment door and leans back against it, breathing like he ran a marathon. Shit, shit, shit! He clutches his heart and starts laughing hysterically. He can’t believe he had the nerve to do and say those things. But something about Changmin’s basic male reaction to him makes him feel sexy, makes him believe he’s sexy. Yunho’s body is still reeling from those heated gazes.  
  
  
  
  
  
As ridiculous as he had felt putting on the feminine clothing, Yunho has to admit he looked pretty damn good in them. Jihye has excellent taste. And shaving every hair on his body, though still makes him feel awkward, empowered him in front of Changmin because he knows wherever he might be touched will be smooth…his skin still tingles from Changmin’s hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho flops down on the bed and palms his erection with a smile. He had left behind the sexy clothing on purpose. Yunho had gotten the last word. If he knows Changmin well (and he definitely should after stalking him for two years), the radio hunk won’t be able to resist him much longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come for me, Max,” Yunho murmurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin did come…for the fifth time in past 24 hours…all over the quilt his grandmother gave him when he moved out of his parents’ house a few years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Pathetic, Shim. You are pathetic._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Shut up, voice, what do you know?_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I know you should go next door and claim the boy in there._  
  
  
  
  
  
No, what he _should_ do is shake it off and call Yoona. But for some reason he feels it would somehow be betraying Yunho…argh, that’s so ridiculous! The boy doesn’t mean anything to him. Except provide some amazing fap material for the weekend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin cleans himself up and goes to the kitchen for a beer. After taking a sip, he lays his head on the refrigerator. He needs to get out of the apartment but he’s too frustrated to deal with people. Kyuhyun keeps calling him nonstop to hang out. “Hang out” in Kyuhyun terms is either “video games” or “pick up chicks” or sometimes a combination of the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
He takes another sip of beer and reaches into his pocket, pulling out Yunho’s silk thong. He brings it up to his nose and breathes it in. Musky sweetness. Damn it. How can someone’s crotch and ass smell sweet? Yunho must have sprayed it with some magical liquid to seduce him. That is the only explanation for having sniffed it for the hundredth time!  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pockets the scrap of silk and hits his forehead on the refrigerator three times then drinks more beer. Suddenly, he hears some banging and loud laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he pokes his head out of his apartment, Changmin sees Yunho flat against a door and some tall, muscular guy making out with him. Mr. Muscle Man senses his presence and looks in Changmin’s direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hi, there!” Mr. Muscle Man says sleazily. “Care to join us?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin blanched. Who the fuck is this douchbag? Changmin wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot pole much less his dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wraps an arm around this guy’s neck and says, “Siwon, be good. Let’s go inside…we have more…studying to do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Studying? Bullshit. Mr. Douchbag has his tongue in Yunho’s mouth again. One of Yunho’s legs slide up Siwon’s hip. There is hair on Yunho’s legs now, but Changmin is shocked to realize he isn’t repulsed by them. Yunho’s khaki shorts ride up and…oh no. No, no, no! Is that a…GARTER?!  
  
  
  
  
  
The vein in his temple is starting to throb. He wants to pull Yunho away by the damn garter, make him strip and put that thong and corset back on so he can fuck him against the refrigerator. Then maybe…just maybe, he can finally enjoy his beer in peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Yes, good plan, Shim. Good plan. Scare him away by acting like a caveman! A horny caveman!_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Maybe he wants me to be a caveman…_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _NOBODY wants a caveman, Shim. Go make yourself useful and figure out a way to romance him._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Romance? What the fuck? I don’t know how to do that._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _You’re a love doctor, genius. Didn’t you spout to Yunho how you know every love trick in the book?_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I know nothing. I’m a hoax, a fraud. Sarcasm and blunt-in-your-face truth are my only tactics!_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Go get in his face then!_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I can’t…I…_  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s apartment door shuts and locks. Changmin goes back inside, back to banging his head against the refrigerator and drinking beer…and masturbating until he’s raw when he isn’t obsessing over the images of Mr. Douchbag fucking Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon isn’t fucking Yunho. In fact, Yunho is pacing while Siwon works on an essay for one of their classes. After 30 minutes or so, Yunho asks Siwon for the twentieth time, “You think it worked?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon sighs. “I suppose. He seemed to get this funny fierce expression on his face. He’s either jealous or constipated.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho puts his hands on his hips. “Be serious, dude!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am. Constipation is a problem.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Yunho flops down on the floor next to Siwon. “You have no idea how much I want this to work.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What exactly are expecting to happen anyway?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lays his head down on the coffee table and says quietly, “For him to come in here and drag me away and fuck me against the nearest surface.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Siwon raises his eyebrows. “If you’re horny, all you had to do was ask.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho chuckles. “Cute, but no. I wanna see if Changmin will act on this or not before moving on.” Although, in his mind, Yunho is thinking of all the times he’d taken Siwon into his bed. While it was nice and distracting, it never really _hit the spot_. Yunho would feel pleasure, yes. He’d orgasm, absolutely. But…it just wasn’t the intense, mad, crazy love-making he craves in his dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
He doesn’t want to hurt Siwon’s feelings by admitting this, so he leans over for a quick kiss. Siwon shakes his head and goads, “You know, if you want get a reaction out of him, it would better if it’s authentic.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not having sex with you, Siwon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Siwon tries again, “Okay, then at least let’s make some noise. The walls have ears. And I know you’re capable of being a talkative little fireball!”  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
 _”Ohhhhhh yeeeeeees! Right there, Siwon! Take me to court, big boy, TAKE MEEEEEE!”_  
  
  
  
  
  
The walls do have ears…and they come as a pair of large ones connected to a very stubborn head.  
 _Hell no. This is not happening. Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? The universe should be rewarding me for all the good advice I spread to people, not punish me like this!_  
  
  
  
  
  
The douchbag, or Changmin assumes it’s the douchbag, makes a loud groan. Damn, is he entering Yunho’s small ass right now? Is Yunho wearing for him the same outfit he wore for Changmin?  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Betrayal!_ Changmin wants to scream and stomp and do all other pubescent things. He’s never felt this hyped up for anything or anyone. What is happening to him? He barely noticed the boy physically before that little stunt of his! Ignorance really is bliss. Changmin wishes Yunho could have stayed the frumpy, cold law student/neighbor in track shorts…because, although Yunho’s love confession had shaken him, Changmin would have eventually gotten over it. And they would have awkwardly avoided each other or, eventually, spoken again about football or law or whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  
But now Changmin is conjuring up scenarios of him and Yunho in bed, watching football together. Or Yunho sauntering into their bedroom wearing hot women’s lingerie and dark rimmed glasses while teaching him about law…  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck it. He pulls out the corset from under his pillow and puts his face in one of the breast cups…then takes out the thong and presses it to his lips. He’s sick. He’s lost his mind. He also has an erection the size of Korea now that Yunho is moaning like a bitch in heat through the walls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin bites his lips, imagining Yunho moaning for him and calling him _oppa_.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oppa, just give him some time. You obviously made an impression on him from what you’ve told me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is being consoled by Jihye on the phone. “It’s been a week, Jihye. Nothing is happening. He saw me playing football the other day and bolted inside the building.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye insists, “Sounds like a case of a man in denial. Men are cowards dealing with feelings properly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Outraged, Yunho says, “What am I then?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, Yunho oppa, you aren’t exactly making anymore moves either and you pretty much bolted out the door when he showed a little resistance. I rest my case, councilman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho whines quietly, “I tried other things, they didn’t work!”  
  
  
  
  
  
As if speaking to a child, Jihye refutes his argument, “Mr. Hunk-Next-Door probably thinks you’re with Siwon now. You didn’t exactly leave the door open on that one, dear oppa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“But –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, Oh, and another thing!” Jihye continues, ignoring Yunho. “Have you listened to his radio show this week?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihye is the only person Yunho told about Changmin’s radio identity. “Of course. I never miss a show.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, have you noticed something off lately? He’s a mix of both extremes: either edgy or so mellow he’s not even funny.”  
  
  
  
  
  
She’s right. As someone who is very much in tune with every pinch change in Changmin’s voice, Yunho has noticed Max isn’t himself lately. He hates it. Hates it even more if he’s the cause of it. He wants the real Max back.  
  
  
  
  
  
After hanging up with Jihye, Yunho pushes away the laptop he was typing an essay on, and goes to his closet. Rummaging through a large shopping bag, Yunho takes out another matching corset and panties. Yunho wants Changmin. And he plans to show the man again just how much.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I want Yunho._  
  
  
  
  
  
That’s the first thought when Changmin wakes up and the last thought before he goes to sleep. It’s also the thought after every caller’s love story.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I want Yunho._  
  
  
  
  
  
The pesky voice in his head whispered it when he saw two men making out in an ally after work on Wednesday.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I want Yunho._  
  
  
  
  
  
The voice inside his head screamed it when Changmin remained parked in his car to watch Yunho play football by himself. With the track shorts, glasses, and loose hair framing that unusually delicate face, Changmin desires him more than ever. The student sweats and pants and kicks the ball all with a closed expression. Changmin wonders about Yunho’s real smile. Changmin wants to make the boy smile…wants Yunho to smile as he gets screwed on the bed by him…Fuck! He bought bottles of lube after that day. Not sure why, considering he isn’t going _do_ anything about these growing feelings. Because he’s a coward…as the voice never fails to remind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday night, Changmin leaves work dodging every staff member on his way out. He parks his car carefully near the apartment building and glances around. No sign of Yunho. Disheartened, Changmin scratches the 5’clock shadow on his face, blinking sleepily. Might as well head upstairs, eat, shower, fap, and then sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking down the hall to his apartment, Changmin stops abruptly when he sees a familiar coated figure leaning against his door. _Yunho!_  
  
  
  
  
  
As Changmin approaches closer, he meets two kohl-lined eyes, the heels Yunho is wearing make him eye-level with Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a black leather gloved hand, Yunho hands him a note. It reads:  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I like you, Max. – Your Ho_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin crowds Yunho against the door as he unlocks it and they tumble inside, not taking their eyes off each other. Changmin stuffs a hand in his pocket and pulls out a wrinkled note. “Does this still hold?” It’s the first note from a week ago: _Ask and you shall receive._  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bites his pink bottom lip and nods. Changmin walks hesitantly forward and holds Yunho’s chin with his thumb and index finger. The feline eyes capture him once again but he keeps his wits about him long enough to breathe the words, “I wanna be your oppa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The pretty man unbuttons the front of the coat and shrugs it off. Changmin finally looks down. The satin corset and silk thong are both fire-engine red. Changmin reaches around Yunho’s hips and finds a silk bow on top of the thong. He grips it and hauls Yunho against him. “Talk dirty to oppa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blows teasingly on Changmin’s face and says, “I’m not a woman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, you’re not,” Changmin agrees sleazily as he eyes the growing bulge in Yunho’s panties. “But you’re my Ho right? Now be good to oppa and tell him what you want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho presses in closer. “You…oppa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh have mercy…that raspy voice. Changmin chokes out, “You have me!” And he swoops in to tug on Yunho’s bottom lip with his teeth. The scandalously dressed boy pushes the busty chest of the corset up against Changmin’s chest. Changmin hums as his tongue invades Yunho’s mouth, mating with the sweetest tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pulls back and starts to sink to his knees. Changmin grips him by the shoulders, shaking his head. “No. I won’t last. Please, it’s been torture.” He thumbs Yunho’s lips, causing the younger man to open his mouth and suck on Changmin’s thumb in frenzy desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sinks down to his knees too, mouth going straight to Yunho’s neck and down to the small bit of cleavage. He bites at the soft skin. Yunho cries out. Changmin takes it further and lets one of his hands cup Yunho’s hard bulge. Yunho arches his back as another one of Changmin’s hands supports him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ah! Changmin-sshi!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oppa,” Changmin grits his teeth. “Call me oppa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The column of Yunho’s neck is exposed, chest bust sticking out as he exclaims “Oppa!” when Changmin rubs faster. “That’s it, baby,” he encourages as he watches that normally cold face melt into painful beauty. “Let go. Come for me.” A few seconds and Yunho is arching back more, coming with short raspy grunts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin lays Yunho gently down on the floor, the other boy is panting with his eyes closed. Changmin hates to leave the gorgeous mess like this, but they need lube! He sprints to the bedroom and ends up throwing a drawer out of place in search of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
A flirty voice from the living room reaches his ears. “Changmin Ooopaaaaa…where’d you go?” Changmin hits his toe on the dresser and curses. _Shim, you moron, you should have kept it in a basket by the door!_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Shut up, voice! I don’t have time for your sass!_  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I’m you, you dip shit._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _SHUT UP!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah Ha! He found it deep in his sock drawer! Changmin runs back into the living holding the bottle like a trophy. He nearly drops it when he sees Yunho lying on his stomach with a bored expression. _BORED?!_  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know, oppa, I’m not very patient.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gets down on his knees and traces the small white ass sticking up temptingly around the bow. “I just made you come. Why do you seem less than satisfied now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wiggles his butt. “I want you to fuck, oppa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin drops the lube and bends down to bite each ass cheek. Yunho gasps. Changmin smirks while parting the small cheeks, his eye on the prize. Yunho’s entrance is tiny and pink.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Douchbag boyfriend must be small,” Changmin says offhandedly. Yunho looks back at him and says, “I didn’t have sex with him that night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Relieved beyond measure and not really caring about the reason for the elaborate set up, Changmin spits on the hole and fingers it tentatively. Lube. He’s going to need lots of lube.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin prepares Yunho slowly and carefully as it’s his first time taking a man. Finally, after a few minutes and a generous amount of lube, Changmin has three fingers inside Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you ready for me, Ho?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s trembling nod is enough. Changmin undresses as quickly as possible. Without any preamble, Yunho takes the radio star’s cock in his gloved hand. Changmin whines, “One suck and that’s it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The gorgeous law student does more than just one suck and Changmin has to think of dead puppies to stop from cumming all over that earnest face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin jerks out of the wet mouth and tells Yunho to get on his knees. Yunho does but tries to reach down and take off the thong. Changmin stops him. “Leave them on while I fuck you.” He wants to taint the sinful clothes with their sweat and cum.  
  
  
  
  
  
Squirting more lube on his cock and Yunho’s prepared hole, Changmin enters with delicious ease. Both boys moan loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin keeps a finger hooked on the thong as he pivots in and out. Yunho is gasping and clawing at the rug. “Harder! Please, harder!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oppa loves it hard, baby.” Changmin’s powerful thrusts make the rug slide backwards underneath them. Yunho is struggling to hang on to something. Changmin decides to drag the other boy up. “Hold on to my neck, Ho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho obeys, turning his head to the side. Their lips meet. Changmin is holding Yunho by the small width of his hips and fucking harder and deeper than ever. Peeking over the boy’s shoulder, Changmin becomes more frantic watching Yunho jerk himself off.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh shiiiiiit, I’m coming…Yunho, I’m coming!” A few quick, spasmodic fucks later and Changmin is releasing his load in Yunho’s tight ass, almost blacking out when Yunho kisses him through his intense orgasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
He hears Yunho moan, “Oppa, you fill me…so perfect. I’m coming too!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin slumps down to the floor, his body singing. Yunho collapses down with him, his Ho’s body flush and glowing against the beautiful red corset. Yunho turns in Changmin’s arms, face buried in his chest. “I like you, Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin tightens his hold. “I like you too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks up with smudged black eye-liner around his eyes and repeats, “I’m not a woman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“And I can’t just dress this way again if you’re gonna use it to pretend I’m not a man. I enjoy the kink…but I want…more from you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin somehow finds the energy to sit up and help Yunho take off the corset and panties. The garter he takes off with his teeth just for the fun of it and because it makes Yunho laugh. The stockings are rolled down. The legs are not hairless but Changmin caresses them anyway. Yunho wiggles his toes, self-consciously looking down at his own body. Changmin tickles one of the toes and squeezes one hard thigh. Yunho smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Victorious at making Yunho smile, Changmin smiles back. “I want to try to make this work with you. Because I like you…just the way you are.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gently caresses Changmin’s eyes, cheeks, and mouth…Changmin has to shut his eyes against the blinding adoration radiating from Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
The voice tells him: _You finally scored with someone worth-while. Congratulations, shit-head._  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, Yunho is sitting at the kitchen table with five books scattered around him, typing furiously on his laptop. “WHY WON’T YOU COPY/PASTE?!” He hates technology. He hates it! Why can’t this damn thing ever cooperate?  
  
  
  
  
  
He hears the front door open and a long string of curses. Yunho grins, bad mood vanishing instantly. It’s not the fact his radio star boyfriend is in a bad mood that puts him in a good mood or anything, but Changmin’s temper is pretty damn adorable. Plus, he’s still getting used to how easy it was for them to slip into a committed relationship…so really, every little reaction or interaction with Changmin makes him smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s gorgeous, handsome, perfect boyfriend drops a kiss on top of Yunho’s head and sits down beside him. Changmin’s hand slips underneath Yunho’s athletic shorts and plays with the garter he put on this morning after their love-making. Yunho forgets his computer troubles and leans in to the touch.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bad day?”  
  
  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Changmin begins to rant, “Stupid people and their stupid ideas. My manager is insisting I do that prank calls segment on my show. They just won’t let the idea go…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho has heard this rant many times, so he goes back to fixing his computer without actually breaking it in frustration. Changmin shifts closer, pushes a couple of buttons and his problem is instantly solved. The essay document looks freshly copy/pasted over.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oh. Well. So that’s how it is._  
  
  
  
  
  
Smugly, Changmin kisses Yunho on the nose and gets a beer for himself. Yunho tries to think deeply for a solution to Changmin’s problem. Or at least throw out some reasonable ideas. A prank calls segment on the show doesn’t sound bad to Yunho. In fact, it’ll add tremendous comedy…if given a solid concept...  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ah ha!” Yunho jumps up and springs to his boyfriend’s side. “I got it! You know how I like to watch that foreign show called _Cheaters_?” He waits for Changmin’s nod then continues, “Well, why not do prank calls on cheaters? Someone can call in and say: _I think my husband is cheating on me!_. And you prank call him and find out if it’s true.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s face brightens up. “Yunho, that’s brilliant! And it stays in line with the point of my show.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grins smugly. “Yes, I know I’m brilliant.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe I’ll keep you around.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Will you? How nice.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmmm…yes…it is nice.” Changmin is kneeling down and sticking his head up Yunho’s loose shorts to bite on the garter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho chuckles. Changmin cackles. They never make it to the couch or the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
“YOU SON OF A *****! Can’t believe you’d set me up pretending to be a flower delivery service! And Jessica, I can’t believe you’d embarrass me like this!”  
< br>  
  
  
  
Max mocks the sucker, “Duuuuude, you’re the one who wants to send flowers to another woman. Bad, cheap move. Have a great life…or not!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The female caller, Jessica, thanks Max profusely. “You’re the best! I knew he was a lying, cheating scumbag!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No problem, babe. Next caller, you’re on _Love Mash-Up_!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Max! It’s Junsu, don’t hang –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nope,” Max lifts up the right headphone to scratch his ear. “Next!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hello, Max. It’s Mochi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Like a flash of lightening, that voice clicks into place. Max bumps his head on the microphone, but controls himself and calmly says, “Mochi…uh I’m surprised to hear back from you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, I thought I’d wait a while before calling you again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh really…more love trouble?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, I actually wanted to thank you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Max grins. “My advice worked for you and that guy you were crushing on?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A small laugh then Mochi replies, “Like a charm. At first he rejected me, but confessing to him paid off. We live together now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you’re happy with him?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Very happy. I’m pretty crazy about him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Max lowers his voice to a deep husk, “I’ll bet he’s crazy about you too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you…I like you, Max.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Max hoots, “Whoooohooo! You heard it here, ladies and gentleman, a real life success story! Thank you for tuning in to _Love Mash-Up_ on KBS Cool FM 89.1…Max out!”  
  



End file.
